


Domestic Stucky fluff

by RayWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RayWritesFanfiction
Summary: Just some domestic fluff in the stark towers, Bucky gets bored with no one else around and manages to become the most adorable thing.This is just a super short thing I came up with.





	Domestic Stucky fluff

This was perhaps the cutest thing the group had seen in a while, a swaddle of the softest blankets lying on a mound of the towers fluffiest pillows. Inside said cocoon of softness, a small and tired Bucky lay; wriggling around as he attempted to free an arm from the confines so that he could paw blindly at his eyes and remove the sleep from them. His entire body was covered in the soft fabrics and he murmured to himself as if he was in a daze while he shifted around. Today had been extremely boring for him and so he had taken up this position while he had eagerly awaited everyone’s arrival after their patrolling.

There was just one problem with the adorable sight however. Bucky had decided that the largest of the couches was the best place for resting and was now taking up an extraordinarily large amount of seating for one person. Though no one really had the heart to tell him this, partially due to the fact that no one really wanted him to move and partially due to the fact that he is scary when tired.

Steve wandered over, chest warm and fuzzy as he admired the small male swaddled in a way that resembled a young child. He brushed loose hair from his lovers face as he smiled, silently asking for permission to join him in his happy little burrito. Bucky didn’t even need to respond, the fact that he was practically nuzzling his face against Steve hand said enough for everyone; and with that Steve wasted no time in joining his love under the mound quickly falling into a place of comfort, Bucky burying himself against his chest.

Everyone else watched silently while this happened, occasionally giving each other glances as they wondered how on earth they were going to seat everyone when there was a blatant lack of available space. 

Natasha and Clint were quick to grab a seat after getting over the adorable pair across the room from them, Bruce then joined taking the lone chair and grabbing a book from the shelf behind him. Thor muttered something about grabbing drink and left for the kitchen, later returning with snacks, a beer and a bar stool from the kitchens island.

Tony huffed being the last one standing, and deciding that it wasn’t fair for the Stucky couple to take up so much space, he sat himself right on where he assumed the pairs legs where. It was by no means comfortable but he made do for the sake of forcing them to make room for him, if they didn’t want dead legs that was. Buck immediately glanced up and glared with a bitterness that rivalled that of the strongest coffee, he whispered something to Steve who giggled childishly and nodded. The pair really did resemble that of children when they wanted too.

It was sudden. A flutter of fabric as one pair of legs retracted from under Tony before extending again at a higher angle. The balls of Bucky’s feet slamming themselves into Tony’s side, effectively knocking him off balance and over the side of the couch within seconds. A thud came after, along with a string of mild curses and a groan that could only signify that Bucky had been successful in his quest of removing the irritation from atop his legs. 

The couple adjusted themselves once more and all four feet dived back under the folds of blanket for safety from the colder outside air. Murmuring could be heard from under the fluff, as well as teasing and chuckles.

To say the rest of the group laughed would have been an understatement, Clint had keeled over and had begun to cry with how violent his laughing had become in such a short space of time. Thor was attempting to hide his chuckling behind his fist but given the deepness of his voice it was easily distinguishable from everyone else’s laughter. Natasha rolled her eyes but couldn’t really help the laughter that bubbled in her throat. In the end, Bruce was the one to regain his control fastest and moved to Tony’s side quickly, checking him over for any major injuries. He found none, except for a damaged pride. 

“Come and sit with me” He muttered, extending a hand to help his friend up. Tony just huffed and stood on his own, brushing off his clothing and sending a mock scowl to Steve who just shrugged with a smirk.

Eventually Tony found a seat on the floor, Bruce playing idly with his hair. A movie was put on and snacks handed out, though most of them ended up eaten by Clint anyway. God knows where he held all of that food. Steve and Bucky didn’t leave their little fort for as long as possible and both fell asleep half way through the second film due to the comforting warmth surrounding both of them. By the fourth film, pretty much everyone had passed out, content with things and pleased. Bruce was the last of them to fall asleep, and shifting Tony into the chair; propping him up with a cushion, he turned to leave for his bedroom doing one final scan of the people he shared his life with.

He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky, and perhaps he didn’t deserve the people he had. But he was grateful for them and more than satisfied with the way things had turned out. With that thought in mind he slipped into bed, fully clothed and let himself sink into sleep just like the rest of his companions.


End file.
